


Interesting New Friends

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-09
Updated: 2001-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Interesting New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Interesting New Friends by KarenK

_Interesting New Friends_

By KarenK 

An _Stargate SG-1_ fanfic 

**Status:** unfinished 

* * *

**PART 1**

Colonel Jack O'Neill was walking towards the gate room with Doctor Daniel Jackson and Martouf of the Tokra. Daniel and Jack were members of the SG-1 team which, almost daily, leapt through a Stargate to distant worlds in an attempt to explore and make contact with possible allies. One of those allies was the Tokra, and Martouf was their representative. O'Neill liked Martouf even if there were a few things about him he could do without. 

The teams that went through the Stargate had to be careful of an alien race known as the Gouald. The Gouald were a parasitic race who preferred humans as hosts. The only problem was, they didn't see the need to ask first. About two thousand years ago some of the Gouald decided it was wrong to force humans to be their hosts. They broke off from the main body of the Gouald and became known as the Tokra. The Tokra asked first if the human wanted to be a host, and if the human said no, they looked elsewhere for a host. 

Martouf had brown hair closely cropped to his head, but a few curls still managed to find a way to appear. He had piercing, but friendly blue eyes that spoke of intelligence. Daniel also had close-cropped brown hair and blue eyes that looked at Martouf from behind wire rimmed glasses as they discussed a new find. 

Jack sighed because just listening to them made him feel old. Jack, at fifty years old, had graying brown hair and brown eyes. He was a career military man who didn't understand a word that either of them was saying. Of course he wasn't a scientist so that might have had something to do with it. 

He had retired but when they had found the Stargate in a military warehouse he had been recalled. Jack had a marriage and son to go to when he retired. When Charlie accidentally shot himself with Jack's gun, his marriage had gone into the dumper. Charlie's death hadn't done much good for either of them or their marriage, and so it had ended. 

Jack, unable to open up to his wife about his guilt concerning Charlie, had caused her to leave him. After that, he'd retired to wallow in misery alone, but fate wasn't interested in allowing him to do that. He'd gotten a visitor and found himself....the best way he could put it was drafted back into active service. He was glad because if he hadn't joined SG-1 he would have never been able to deal with Charlie's death and move on. 

While on a mission, the team had come in contact with a world that had crystal like creatures. Unaware that they were alive and could take the form of others, O'Neill had touched one and found himself knocked out cold. The creature had seen the Gouald murder all his people when they'd accidentally killed a Jaffa. He was afraid so he has morphed into a copy of O'Neill and left with the SG-1 team through the Stargate. Jack had returned and had to prove who he was since as far as they were concerned Jack O'Neill had returned with his team. Once he did that, they had tried to find the copy that had returned with SG-1. 

The alien was dying because Earth's atmosphere had twice the magnetic strength that his world had. SG-1 found themselves at a local hospital where Jack saw his ex-wife. Jack and Teal'c, who had been the Gouald Apophis prime Jaffa until O'Neill talked him into helping SG-1, save the lives of the humans Apophis had collected. They'd been collected to be sorted through for their suitability as hosts. After choosing the ones they wanted, Apophis had given the order to have the rest killed. SG-1 and Teal'c had saved them and gotten them back to Earth so they could be resettled. 

The Gouald had been raiding Earth for years and resettling humans on other planets. Some of those others had managed to get out from under Gouald rule and were more than happy to take in refugees. Earth had overthrown the Goualds themselves centuries ago and had buried the gate to keep them from returning. In the 1940's, scientists had uncovered the Stargate and started experimenting. They'd finally managed to hand dial the gate, which wasn't easy due to its size. They'd sent a test subject through a wormhole the gate had created and he'd never returned. 

They didn't know it had been because he was sent to a world that didn't have a dial home device. You needed a way to open the gate and a dial home device was the easiest way. Unfortunately for him, the dial home device, or DHD, had fallen through the floor and crashed into the ocean below. When O'Neill and team had found themselves on the same world, they had managed to find a way to hand dial the gate thanks to Major Samantha Carter. 

They barely managed to get out of there before the whole building fell into the ocean miles below. Jack noticed someone ahead standing in the shadows. He put out a hand to stop Martouf and Daniel from proceeding. He motioned to the person who seemed to be hiding in the shadows. Jack worked his way over to the shape in the shadows and quickly grabbed whoever it was only to find himself flat on his back on the floor a second later. 

Martouf aimed his zat gun at the person, who raised their hands in surrender. A cloak covered the body, but O'Neill could see two slender arms with graceful hands. The wrists had bracelets that encircled the wrists like manacles; the hands slowly took hold of the hood and threw it back to reveal a young woman. 

She looked to be about twenty and had chestnut hair done up in an elaborate twist that had a ribbon with beads threaded throughout. Her hazel eyes looked at Jack on the floor and she smiled at him as she tried to contain her amusement. 

"Who are you?" asked Daniel. 

"I mean you no harm," she answered in a voice like rich honey. 

"Could have fooled me," said Jack as he picked himself up off the floor as dignified as he could. She giggled and tried to contain herself, but found it to be difficult. 

"My name is Ayla Pendragon and I'm here to speak to your leader." 

"'Take me to your leader', now where have I heard that before?" cracked O'Neill. They led her to the gate room where General George Hammond, who was in charge of the Stargate project, was talking with Carter and Freya, a Tokra who had arrived with Martouf. O'Neill liked Freya, her symbiot, Anise however was a completely different matter. To say they'd had their disagreements was an understatement. 

"Colonel?" asked Carter as she took in Ayla. 

"Apparently, she needs to talk to the General," said Jack. 

Ayla stepped forward and looked at General Hammond. "I'm here to offer my services to you, General." Hammond looked over at Jack who just shrugged at him in response. "I am Ayla Pendragon, from Atlantis, and as a warrior I offer my services to you to fight the Gouald." 

Daniel's eyebrow rose at the mention of Atlantis. "Um, to my knowledge Atlantis is a myth." 

"Most myths have a basis in fact, Doctor Jackson," she answered. "If I remember correctly, centuries ago the world you know as Mars was very much like Earth. We lived there and thrived, but when it became apparent that the planet was dying, we had to leave. The nearest viable planet was Earth, where we settled on a large island off the coast of North America. Over time, some left either for space or to live on other sections of the planet. You, Doctor Jackson, are one of their descendents." Jackson appeared shocked by her statement. 

"Those who left to live on other parts of the planet wished to return to our primitive origins and took next to nothing with them. They survived, but they also lost the information of their origins," she continued. 

"You're saying we're the descendants of Atlantis citizens who left their society to go native?" asked Jack. 

"That's one way of putting it, Colonel," she replied. 

"It would explain some things," replied Daniel. Jack looked at him confused. "Most cultures had a flood of mythos and it was always a puzzle how the Mayans of Central American could have a god so like one the Egyptians had, among other things. 

"Atlantis, being a central clearinghouse, was one theory by some of the more radical thinkers. They never hypothesized that we were from Atlantis itself though. It's legend that Atlantis sank," said Daniel in a tone that O'Neill had come to associate with meaning Daniel was enthralled and wanted answers. 

"The island went behind the veil centuries ago, Doctor Jackson." Jack was even more confused by her answer. "When it became apparent to the council elders that realized those who had left us had forgotten who they were they decided it was best not to interfere with their development. They withdrew behind the veil, which protects our island from prying eyes," Ayla answered. 

"You mean Atlantis still exists today and is somehow hidden from us by some kind of force field?" asked Daniel. 

"Yes." 

"General if they have that kind of technology...." began Carter. 

"I'm sorry, but the council didn't wish me to make contact. They deemed you still too primitive to handle it. I'm here on my own," Ayla said. 

"What happens if we refuse your offer?" asked Jack. 

"Then I find myself at a loss, because I can't return to Atlantis. The council will not allow it, they feel I've made my choice and will have to live with it. I will have to see what I can do about making a life among your people as best I can." 

"What is it with advanced civilizations that like to think of _us_ as primitive?" groused O'Neill. 

"I can help you fight the Gouald and explore, but giving you technology from Atlantis....I'm not sure that would be the best idea." 

"Would you have any objections to being examined by our doctor?" asked Hammond. 

"None whatsoever, other than giving you information on technology, I will be more than happy to cooperate." 

"I'd be happy to show you to the infirmary and maybe while I'm there I could get some aspirin," said O'Neill. As they left, Jackson started to follow and Jack put out a hand stopping him. "Get your own date, Daniel," Jack teased and then turned and headed to the infirmary with Ayla. 

They arrived at the infirmary and Jack explained what had happened to Doctor Janet Fraser, a pretty brunette who ran the infirmary. Doctor Fraser did a full exam and tests, and during the whole thing Ayla was extremely cooperative. Janet spoke with Ayla when she finished, then headed over to O'Neill. 

"From what I can gather from the tests, she is a perfectly ordinary human. There isn't any sign of a Gouald symbiot inhabiting her," Janet reported. 

"What do you think of her claim of being from Atlantis?" 

"Well, there are some differences from normal earthlings, but she tests as if she were an inhabitant of Earth. The bracelets she wears she allowed me to test and, I have to tell you, whatever metal they're made of is practically indestructible. As for what metal they are made of, your guess is as good as anybody's, because even the metallurgists can't figure it out." 

O'Neill looked over at the girl, who sat on the gurney swinging her legs as she quietly waited for the testing to be over. It was obvious she was bored by the need to wait, but was more then willing to do so if it helped eased the SG's concerns. O'Neill headed over to Ayla, she looked up at him and smiled. Jack could see the grateful look in her eyes because she thought he was here to rescue her from the medical testing. He couldn't let the girl down. "Well, I guess we should head for the briefing room." 

She slid off the gurney and slid her arm into his and waited. Jack led her to the conference room and as they entered all eyes turned towards them. He cleared his throat and led Ayla over to a chair and helped her sit before taking the chair next to her. 

"We were just discussing Miss Pendragon's offer of aid," explained General Hammond. 

"General, I can't give you technology, but I can offer at the very least an extra body for your teams. Not to mention fighting the Goualds. The council doesn't believe that the Goualds are a threat to them and won't interfere unless the Gouald show up on their own personal doorstep. I can't sit by and watch the Gouald destroy Earth, not just my own people. It would be like the U.S. refusing to help the Russians if the Goualds attacked them. They have this: if it doesn't directly involve me, I don't have to get involved. That's wrong because if one falls, we all fall; we need to work together or we're all doomed." No one said anything because they knew what she spoke was the truth. 

"How old are you?" asked Daniel. 

"As of this past March, I am thirty-three years old. We use the same calendar as you do, Doctor, otherwise it would be confusing for those of us who move amongst your people," Ayla replied. 

"Move amongst us?" Carter asked as she sat up straighter. 

"Yes, we have those amongst us who do, as you call it, recon. We live amongst your people but with knowledge of who and where we're from. We keep an eye on things waiting for the day when the council deems you ready for us to openly re-contact your people. You have your spies in other countries for your own safety and it is the same for us." 

"Are you responsible for the Bermuda Triangle?" asked Daniel. 

"No we're not Doctor, the Triangle was ancient even when we had just arrived on Earth. The best my people can tell is it's a portal. Where it's a portal to, I can't tell you." 

"More 'too primitive' crap," grumbled O'Neill. 

"Actually no, Colonel, it's because despite being part of a number of expeditions to the Triangle and through the portal, we don't have anything more then we did when we first started investigating the Triangle." 

Jack sat back stunned at her revelation. "So your advanced society is just as clueless as us primitives?" Jack smiled at the thought. 

"Yes, Colonel, we're just as clueless as your people are. As one of your writers said, 'the world will go as it will and not as we would have it'." 

Daniel pushed his glasses back. "Marion Zimmer Bradley, a science fiction writer of some note," he responded. 

"Yes, I find her writing most enjoyable, and her passing was a sad moment in history for both our people." 

"How is it that we were unable to find any evidence of your people and there are no records of your ever having been found by the Gouald?" asked Freya. 

"We're good at hiding?" Ayla offered. "Truly, no one could find us if we didn't so desire it. Our protections aren't just technological, but also in other realms. We know there is more out there than just technology. That is something your people seemed to have forgotten." 

"Such as?" asked Freya. Out of nowhere a glass flew from in front of General Hammond across the length of the table and landed neatly in Ayla's waiting hand. 

"Telekinesis," said Daniel as he became more excited at the possibilities that Ayla represented. 

"Not all of us have my talent, but we all have the potential. An open mind and the willingness to try is all that is needed beside potential talents. I was trained from an early age for a future as one who moved amongst you and it was believed that it would be best to offer us all possible protections and skills." 

"And those protections and skills include?" Daniel asked. 

"Mental, physical and spiritual, Doctor. Mental involves telekinesis, telepathy and such. Physical includes practice with all forms of weapons, including the human body as well as survival training." 

"And the spiritual?" asked Sam. 

"That is up to the individual, Doctor Carter," Ayla answered mysteriously. 

* * *

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

08/09/2001 

* * *


End file.
